Aquerity Training, Part 2/3! Episode 17
Velix Volf) Aquora...YOU BETTER BRING IT! Aquora) I will...Just I need to get something... Velix Volf) WHAT! Wolfgang) Volf, we'll just have to wait... [ Meanwhile, with Scar ] Aquerim) Yeah...You're going to have to hold on... Scar-RedNovaDragon) Why? Aquerim) We're giving you guys the Aquos power, so our brawl is better with lessons... Quasar Dragonoid) I'm fine like this! Scar-RedNovaDragon) Quasar...Come on, lets just get this done... Quasar Dragonoid) I WANT TO EARN THE POWER! ( Aquerim goes up 28 steps, while Aquora does the samething ) Aquerim) Ugh...We should have done this earlier... Aquora) Yeah... ( Aquora picks up a orb with the aquos symbol ) ( Aquerim picks up the other orb with the aquos symbol, except a small purple glow happens when Aquerim touches it ) Aquora) Well...Good luck... ( Aquora turns around to walk away ) Aquerim) Hold on...I got the wrong orb...This one says Wolfgang on it... Aquora) It does? Aquerim) Yeah... Aquora) Okay... ( Aquerim and Aquora switch orbs and they each walk off ) ( Aquerim, in head, Lord Darterym...The plan is going great... ) ( Aquerim makes a small attack that trips Aquora, sending the orb flying ) Wolfgang) ORB ON THE LOOSE! ( Wolfgang puts his hands out to catch the orb ) Wolfgang) I GOT IT! I CAN... ( Wolfgang catches the orb ) Wolfgang) SCORE! ( The orb shocks Wolfgang with a small purple bolt ) Wolfgang) <.< The orb doesn't like me... ( Aquora gets up ) Aquora) Ready? Wolfgang) For what? Aquora) For Volf to be able to use Aquos... Wolfgang) Oh...We're ready then... ( Wolfgang walks up to Aquora and gives her the orb, while she walks over to Volf ) Velix Volf) What do I have to do? Aquora) Nothing... Velix Volf) Okay... ( Aquora points the orb to the orb under Volf's neck ) BING! ( A small flash happens and Volf's red orb turns blue ) Velix Volf) Aww...I need to use a new orb for my electro pulse and magnetic pulse now...T.T Aquora) No...You can still use that orb for those moves... Velix Volf) YAY! [ Meanwhile, back at Scar ] Quasar Dragonoid) AWW YEAH! THIS POWER IS NICE! Aquerim) So then we can start now! ( Aquerim punches Quasar's gut, sending him flying to the air with a watery blast ) Quasar Dragonoid) CHEAP SHOT! Aquerim) Aww...So you weren't ready... Quasar Dragonoid) Yeah, I WASN'T READY AT ALL! Aquerim) Well...TOO BAD! ( Aquerim lifts his arms up, sending a huge blast of water at Quasar ) ( The controlled water consumes Quasar ) Aquerim) Geez...You're not that tough... Quasar) NOT TOUGH! ( Quasar Dragonoid spreads his wings apart, sending the controlled water into sparkling drops of water ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) Ability Activate! Sonic Boom! ( Spreading his 4 giant blade-sharp wings, Quasar Dragonoid dives downward at incalculatable speeds and tears apart anyone who touchs his wings ) ( Quasar Dragonoid charges at Aquerim ) Quasar Dragonoid) I'LL SHOW TOUGHNESS! ( Aquerim jumps into the air, avoiding Quasar Dragonoid ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) Ability Activate! Shooting Sonic! ( Forcing all of his Ventus energy into his mouth, Quasar Dragonoid releases it all at once in the force of a wind-speed beam ) ( Quasar Dragonoid flies upwards and does a turn to face Aquerim below his head ) ( Quasar Dragonoid fires his wind-speed beam ) Aquerim) THERE YOU AR...CRAP! BOOM! ( The beam takes Aquerim to the watery ground, smashing him with harsh force ) Aquerim) Good job...I must admit that you got me there... ( Aquerim stands up ) Scar-RedNovaDragon) O_O Quasar Dragonoid) O_O HOW THE... ( Interruption ) Aquerim) BUT IF YOU THINK A MOVE LIKE THAT COULD STOP ME, THEN YOU'RE WRONG! Scar-RedNovaDragon) Trust me...I GOT MORE! Aquerity Training, Part 3/3! Episode 18 Grade of Aquerity Training, Part 2/3! Episode 17? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Velix Volf Category:Aquora Category:Wolfgang Category:Aquerim Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon